Father and Son
by candycanepower
Summary: Yes I am continuing it! This used to be 'By the Sunset'. But I changed it so,more K L fluff! P.S: The chapters wont correspond eachother, its different stories of Kratos and Lloyd each chapter.
1. Father and Son

**Candycanepower: Hmm.. Im making this a oneshot, just because I'm bored ehehehe... well Hope you like it. Oh I dont own TOS!**

I quietly waited on the dock of Luin, staring at the sunset glowing reflection on the river. I believe Lloyd and the others are at the Inn. Though I never thought, that I would journey here ever again. Because this was the place where, she was born.

"Kratos?"

I quickly unsheathed my sword towards the person."It's only you Lloyd.."

"Whoa whoa! You should becareful with that thing!" Lloyd said sheepishly."Anyway.. Why are you here alone?"

"I always liked watching sunsets.." I said, sheathing my sword in. "Why are you here."

"Well, I was wondering where you went." Lloyd said casually, sitting down next to me."I never knew you were the person who would like sunets.."

"Heh.."I said looking down at the reflection of my face."Lloyd..."

"Huh?" He said meekly.

"Do you remember your father?" I asked.

"I.. don't" He replied sadly."I wish I do, but I don't.."

"How about your mother.."

"Why are you asking me?" he said, cautious of what I'm asking.

"Curious." I simply replied.

"Really." he said smiling at the orange sky.

His eyes.. are just like his mother's, no matter what, I just can't stop looking at them, he is the only one I have left, the only part of Anna in this world. Though my throat pained, I want to tell him that I am his father, so that we can live as a family again, but I can't, I dont want him to know.. why his mother died.

"Kratos.." Lloyd said suddenly."Are.. you alone in this world? I mean like, no family?"  
When I heard that, it was as if he read my mind.

I hesitated." I have no one."

"Isn't it.. sad" He said.

"You can say that." I said calmly.

"Well.. I can be your family!" He smiled."You always showed me better techniques for sword fighting! Anyway, you seem like a family member."

"Do I?" I said smirking a bit."It's alright, I have no family, and I will never more have one."

I bit my lip bitterly when I said that.

"Aw come on!"He whined.

"Alright."I said."Under one condition."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Don't die."

Though, it may sound a bit awkward, but, in my heart, I was so happy so say those words to him.

"Alright then."He said proudly."I, Lloyd Irving, Promise to not die, so he can be Kratos's only family member."

Then he gave a smile, Anna's smile. I smiled back at him, I can not believe, he can not believe, how happy I am, once, in fourteen years.

"Let's go back Lloyd, it's turning dark." I said looking at the greyish sky.

"Alright.."Lloyd smiled."Dad.." Then he quickly ran towards the Inn.

I smiled once again, he said those words.. I'm happy. I am truely happy.

"Thankyou.. Lloyd."

**Candycanepower: Ouch! Cheesy haha. Well this is a father to son thing hm? Thanks Review yay!**


	2. Pillar of Support

**CCP: Wow, 1 ch and 4 reviews, okay no more oneshot, time to continue! Bwahahahaha. Thanks for your reviews guys.**

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Genis asked worriedly to his brunette friend so far away from the campsite.

Lloyd dazed up and looked at Genis."Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry Genis."

Genis looked at him, looking un-convinced."Okay, well I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, good-night." Lloyd grunted, staring at the stars.

Lloyd decided to stay on watch tonight, his eyes twinkling to the moon who showed it's whole face. Peaceful as he looks, inside, his heart was broken, empty. He was betrayed by his role model, his person who he always looked up to.

"Kratos.. you bastard." Lloyd muttered angrily. He pounded his fist against the ground."DAMN YOU KRATOS!"

Breathing heavilly, he sat down again. "Why.. Why did you betray us Kratos." He said outloud.

"Why?"

Lloyd stood up, taking out his sword."Who's there?"

Suddenly, he saw the blue winged angel who betrayed him appear from the sky.

"Kratos.." Lloyd tightened his grip on his sword."Do you want to steal Colette?"

"I have no intention for her." Kratos replied emotionless.

"Then.. why are you here." Lloyd said calmly.

A silence blew between them.

"I.." Kratos began.

Lloyd's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as Kratos let out a smirk.

"You're showing your weakness to the enemy." He said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Lloyd replied furiously.

"How come Lloyd, You're showing your weakness, when you haven't before I betrayed you." Kratos said calmly.

The winged angel set his feet to the ground."Be your own pillar of support."

Those words struck Lloyd like an arrow, he had always been hiding behind a pillar, a pillar that supports him during battles, now that the pillar is gone, he must make a new one.

"Climb that pillar Lloyd. When you do, fight me." Kratos challenged.

Lloyd was speechless, the man that defeated him is helping him."Heh, Kratos, and you said that I was showing my weaknesses."

"Heh." Kratos gave a smirk."Once again, in this full moon, we shall fight again."

"Alright." Lloyd smiled. Suddenly.. Lloyd's vision went blurry, his body swaying back and fourth, seeing Kratos clear and blurry again.

"Gah!" Lloyd shouted, clutching his head.

"You're fatigue due to today's battle." Kratos said meekly.

Lloyd looked up at Kratos with his blurry vision, the only thing he can see is his mystical blue wings and Kratos's solemn face.

_"Become your own pillar of support."_

"Kratos.. thankyou again." Lloyd managed to say, before everything turned into darkness. He fell to the ground, smiling because this time, his heart is filled.

**CCP: I know, it probably sucks really bad, this is the second one and it's pretty short. Hah, well have fun! I might make another one.. Woo! Go cheesyness!**


End file.
